I See The Light
by SimplyWrite
Summary: Percy Weasley is left on his own after leaving his family for the Ministry. He meets an Audrey Welch. Love story between the two. Set in Harry's sixth year. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: I was chilling in my room one day thinking of ships and I realized there was like no information on Audrey and Percy, so I decided to write this. Please read and review c:**

* * *

'Percy Weasley, the most pathetic Weasley there ever was.' Percy thought to himself as he gulped down some Muggle whiskey. It had been months since Percy had spoken to his family. He couldn't find himself to choose them over something he has been dreaming of since he was old enough to even think for himself. The closest he had gotten to speaking to his family was telling Ron to ignore Harry. Ron had ignored him and Percy thought it wise to do the same to the rest of the Weasleys. He didn't even call himself a Weasley. Not because he didn't feel a part of the family and he practically abandoned them. Because he felt that he wasn't worth to be a Weasley. Nor a Gryffindor. He was a coward for taking the legal way of it.

After the Battle of the Department of Ministries, he couldn't go back. No he was a traitor, an idiot and a disappointment. He couldn't bring himself to even send an owl even if it could be completely anonymous. Percy order 5 more rounds of some hard liquor and drank them all in a matter of seconds. He began to feel dizzy. 'Perhaps that wasn't a good idea.' Percy began to regret drinking all the alcohol. Percy began to remember his family. His mother's cooking, his father's love for muggles, his brothers' pranks, his brothers' laughs and teasing, his sister's smile. He even missed seeing Harry and Hermione at the Burrow. Percy began to cry just at the thought of his family.

"Is everything alright, mate?" a female asked him tapping on Percy's shoulder. His head shot up and he looked into the female's blue eyes. She had wavy brown hair and was wearing a black jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt. She had jeans and blacks wedges that had a crazy design to cover the foot.

"Yes, everything is wonderful!" Percy yelled sarcastically. Before he could rest his head on the bar again to sob some more, people were appearing out of nowhere. Percy decided that the pub was getting too fool so he walked out. He started heading towards his flat. He didn't want to apparate he just wanted to walk through the dark night and think about the family he gave up. When Ginny popped in his head Percy was about to start crying. Percy stepped aside.

He left the family, Ginny was young. She probably hates him now for leaving the family. That's all she'll remember of him if he never goes back. He could feel tears falling down his face. Before he could walk on he felt someone's arms around him. He noticed a girl a tad bit shorter then him. Percy couldn't help but embrace her back. He needed someone to be there with him.

"Sorry," The girl began pulling away. "you looked like you needed someone. I need to help you before you became too depressed to even live anymore." She was now standing in front of him. It was the girl from the pub. She had been following him. "Oh thanks… I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley" He shot his hand out at the girl. She took it politely, "Audrey, Audrey Welch." The lightly shook hands. "It was nice meeting you, I should get going. See you around."

The girl began to walk away. Percy couldn't help but feel empty without her or anyway to ever speak with her again. "Listen," Percy began. She stopped and turned around. "Do you mind staying the night with me? I know you don't know me and I'm just some stranger you met at a pub, I've just been really lonely lately." She walked up to him and held his hand. "Lead the way!" Audrey said cheerfully. Percy smiled and began heading towards his flat.

The two walked in silence. The comfortable silence. Percy couldn't help but feel like this girl was the family he lived with for 17 years. Like she was always there. He stopped thinking when she said something that reminded him of Fred and George. "Do you like jokes?" She asked. The two continued walking. Percy finally realized what she said, "a bit I guess, my brothers are a set of pranksters."

"Oh well I don't know if I'll be as funny as them but I can try. Knock knock." She said.

"We're not by a door, oh wait it's a knock knock joke isn't it. Sorry who's there?" Percy responded.

Audrey giggled, "Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Percy asked taking a part in the joke.

"Exactly." Audrey said peacefully. After a few moments Percy finally decided to ask about what the joke meant.

"What exactly funny about that?" Percy stopped in front of the building in which was his flat. "Haven't you ever seen Doctor Who? My dad literally raised me around that show." Percy shook his head. "I've never even heard of it." He said still confused at what this Doctor Who she was talking about. "Oh my god!" She shouted.

She was still holding his hand as she ran up the path to the building. Percy was more confused than ever when she opened the front door to the building with her own key. She stopped at a door that was on the second floor. Just one floor lower than Percy. When she opened her door she pulled Percy inside and dropped his hand. She ran into what looked like it was supposed to be the dining room. There were boxes everywhere. They were all labeled. Clothes, dishes, books, photos, etc. She came back into the living room that currently had a chair and boxes. She was holding a box she colored blue. It said on each side the same little design of an old telephone call box. "Alright, now I've got all these but we have to go to the store to watch the 8th Doctor." She pushed him out of her flat and shut the door behind her.

"Where do you live?" She said smiling. He began to walk up the stairs as she followed. Percy reached his apartment and took the key from under the mat. He kept it there in case any muggles were out in the open and could see Percy doing magic. "That's dangerous." She said smiling. Percy looked at her, finally being able to see all of her and not just a few things. She certainly was beautiful. More beautiful than that silly veela Fleur. It's not that Fleur wasn't beautiful but she certainly was annoying which makes her all the more worse. Audrey was sexy and elegant though. He'd prefer her over Fleur any day.

"I like dangerous, it makes life a bit more interesting." responded Percy. Audrey smiled at Percy and giggled. "I guess so." she said. Percy entered the key and unlocked the door to reveal his very muggle looking flat. Thankfully he didn't keep anything magical in here except his wand and the broomstick he took from the Weasleys' shed. Which were both hidden successfully so no Muggle could find them. Audrey walked in and set the box next to the couch.

"Shall we start the show?" Audrey asked motioning to the big box that Percy never used. Last time he used it some lady appeared yelling at him about a fire in the mountains. She wasn't really yelling but it wasn't necessary to be that loud. Percy shook his head to reassure her to go ahead. She got up and put the first boxy thing in the other boxy thing. She turned on the biggest boxy thing.

It shouted at her as well. "Jesus why is it so loud?" She laughed as she turned down the volume using small button that are on the front. "How did you do that?" Percy asked. "With the volume buttons, silly." She said smiling at him. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her for him to sit. He did as she asked. She pulled out her cellular mobile device. "Hello one large pizza please, cheese. Yes it's Audrey just one floor up from my new flat. Alright bye." Audrey hung up. She rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

"You look silly in those robes." Audrey said. Percy looked down at his clothes. Of course he looked silly in his wizard robes. He was about to get up until Audrey pulled him back. She smiled at him. "I like them. Its cute and odd." She looked at him and he smiled back. They gave a small laugh and continued to watch. This girl was different. She was no witch and she was not like the average Muggle. Percy liked her. He wanted her around more often. He swore to himself to keep her around as long as possible.


End file.
